Powers From the Past
Powers From the Past is the first episode of Power Rangers Dino Charge. This episode introduces the layout of the story including Sledge's army, Keeper, the Energems, and the T-Rex Zord. Synopsis Millions of years after the mysterious and powerful Energems were entrusted to the now extinct dinosaurs for protection from a ruthless bounty hunter, a pair of courageous teens find themselves in possession of two of these long lost precious artifacts, and come face to face with a monster who will do everything in his power to steal them for himself. Plot Out in space, the Keeper attempts to fly away from Sledge until he is finally shot down by Poisandra and shipwrecks on Earth. Sensing Fury's arrival, the Keeper quickly hides the Energems and plays dead when he arrives, allowing him to take the case where the Energems were kept. After he leaves, the Keeper then entrusts the Energems to the dinosaurs by bonding them to their bodies. When Fury returns to Sledge's ship, Sledge realizes that the Energem case is a decoy, which contains a bomb. It explodes and causes the prized asteroids he was holding via tractor beam to fall onto Earth, wiping out the dinosaurs and presumably the Keeper and Fury too. Sledge's ship hurtles toward space uncontrollably as he swears revenge against the Keeper. 65 million years later, present day, Tyler Navarro visits Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, where he gains knowledge of the location of Sampson Caves. He heads down there to investigate, where he encounters a T-Rex fossil with the Red Energem. No sooner he is pursued by a figure cloaked in black, but Tyler manages to elude it by navigating the narrow caves. At the Museum, Chase Randall, a custodian, slacks off with his co-worker, Koda, as they are about to head out on a dig with the museum curator, Dr. Kendall Morgan. Shelby Watkins, a waitress at the museum's snack bar, tries unsuccessfully to convince Dr. Morgan to join the expedition (after also failing to convince Chase and Koda to let her join), so she stows away on the truck. While at the dig site, she witnesses a cloaked thief stealing a crate and attempts to alert the others, but they cannot hear her. Taking matters into her hands, she tries to go after the thief, but it attacks her. Suddenly, Tyler swoops in and swipes the crate from the figure's hands. They work together to outsmart the thief, which reveals himself to be a monster. Shelby then drops the crate revealing the Pink Energem. Iceage freezes them both as they try to secure the Energems, but the Energems' power, fueled by their direct contact with them, quickly thaws them out. With them, they gain fossilized weapons and they initiate, unwittingly, into their first transformation as Power Rangers. They fight head-on with Iceage. The T-Rex Zord appears and hurls Iceage far away, only for it to disappear as quickly as it arrived. Giving Shelby a ride back to the city (as the expedition crew left without her), Tyler reveals to her that his father went missing 10 years ago, and he has been searching for him since then by using the notes he left, which include the location of Sampson Caves. Tyler shows Shelby a sketch of Fury, who Tyler believes may have been responsible for his father's disappearance. In the distance, Fury is revealed to have survived and senses that some Energems have been found. Cast *Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro *Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda *Michael Taber - Riley Griffin (credit only) *James Davies - Chase Randall *Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan *Richard Simpson - Keeper *Adam Gardiner - Sledge *Paul Harrop - Fury *Estevez Gillespie - Wrench *Jackie Clarke - Poisandra *Rebecca McFadzien - Tour Guide *Susanna Tang - Customer *Gerald Urquhart - Iceage Errors *Shots of Earth varied between scenes from Pangaea to Modern day. This can be seen when the very first shot of Earth from afar during the chase after Keeper happens as they pass the moon. It was Pangaea instead of Modern Earth, but after that, Modern Earth is shown in every other shot. **Prehistoric Earth was shown to already be broken up into the modern day continents rather than all together as Pangaea. This is seen very clearly during the extinction sequence when the camera pulls back to reveal all 3 Americas. **While it is an error in which the continents are shown in their current configuration, the continents were indeed at an advanced stage of drift in the early Cenozoic period, 65 Ma (which corresponds with the wipeout of dinosaurs), as the current Greenland separated from the remainder of Laurasia (which would become North America) and the Atlantic Ocean expanded. As seen in http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cenozoic#mediaviewer/File:Blakey_65moll.jpg this map, other notable differences shown on TV include: the Hudson Bay having been opened and the Peninsula of Florida formed. *After the bomb that Fury accidentally delivers goes off, the damage was done to the very bottom of the ship, even though the explosion happened in the very front of the ship. This is seen when Sledge looks down through the damaged hole, which was located at the bottom. *When Tyler took a selfie, he held the phone in portrait but got a landscape shot. *When Shelby said "Hey! He's getting away.", the subtitles incorrectly referred to her as Sledge. The same mistake occurred to Iceage while cloaked when he said "No!" Notes *Michael Taber (Riley) is credited but does not appear in this episode. **This the third time where a Ranger does not appear in the episode, this first was Damon Henderson in the episode "Quasar Quest, Part 1" in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy ''and the second was Wesley Collins in 'Force from the Future 'Part 1. *In the original brodcast, the opening credits accidentally list Yoshi Sudarso by his birth name (Yoshua Sudarso) as opposed to his stage name. This is corrected from the next episode onwards, as well as on reruns and DVD releases. *Tyler and Shelby are the only characters to appear morphed in this episode. *This episode contains no Sentai footage, marking the first time this has happened during the Neo-Saban era. *Monkeywi (from ''Jungle Fury) appears in one of Sledge's wanted posters. *In the scene where Chase tries to impress himself in front of two girls, the one who said "Buzz off" is portrayed by James Davies' real-life girlfriend. *Iceage recognizes the concept of Power Rangers, continuing the idea that it is a universal fighting force. *The line "You know what's in the crate?" recalls the photo game "Do you know what's in the box?", played by Power Rangers fans over social media, particularly Facebook Rangers, which Yoshi Sudarso, who plays Koda, is an active member of. *Ferocious Knight D can be briefly seen in Sledge's cells. Said character would later be seen several other times, in the background, before being named Badussa. *When a Tyrannosaurus Rex encounters Keeper in the past, Keeper told the creature, "gather the bravest among you." This could be a nod to the constant use of the word "brave" in Kyoryuger. *The T-Rex Zord is the only zord who appeared in this episode including another episode in Dino Charge, "Past, Present and Fusion". *Universally-speaking, one of the asteroids that Sledge accidentally releases onto Earth could have contained the Dino Gems. This is because the Dino Gems came to Earth in the same asteroid that caused the extinction of the dinosaurs. *The Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel episode Echoes of Evil confirms that Dino Charge is in a separate universe. *There were ten Energems for each dinosaurs, one Energem for each dinosaur. But in the first episode, only nine dinosaurs came to Keeper and the Energems, excluding Plesiosaurus, the aquatic reptile. The ocean's too far away. Whether Plesiosaurus could lay eggs on land (the way egg-laying reptiles did) or gave birth, it couldn't move too far from the water. *Tyler and Shelby have bonded to the Red and Pink Energems. See Also (story) (Professor Strickler form) References Category:Episode Category:Season Premieres